Symphony of Pain
by L.JCenobiteOfSteel83
Summary: A small collection of Kirsty/Pinhead drabbles, based upon songs from my MP3 Player. This is NOT a song fic. Rated T for some mildly adult material. -COMPLETE-


**Symphony of Pain**

* * *

 _Author Introduction : Here's a bunch of small drabbles, based upon songs from my MP3 player. I guess it's an iPod challenge type fic, but not quite, as I've bent the rules considerably. For starters, I just wrote what the hell I liked, and took as long as I wanted to write them. I didn't time myself to write at the same length of the song I was writing a drabble for. I don't work like that; poor concentration is my greatest enemy where it concerns writing, and trying to write whilst listening to a song at the same time is going to be hard for me. Never mind. It turned out well, I guess, and I had a lot of fun writing these. Some of them I feel could have been better and I struggled to get right, but I'll leave it for you to judge. Oh, and some of these were written a while ago, and some are very new. I've only written ten drabbles; I didn't want to strain myself by writing twenty, or even thirty. But hey, maybe one day when my mind is a lot clearer I'd love to write a part two for this fic. Hope you enjoy! And please don't forget to leave some feedback, hmm? Cheers. - Laura _

* * *

1: Always - Saliva

She hated him, or at least...she always thought she did. She believed him to be the root of all her problems.

Just one look at the Prince of Pain was enough to send Kirsty's blood boiling to the brim. Her nostrils would flare in defiance with every encounter, her skin would tighten and erupt in goose-pimples, her tear ridden eyes flashed with anger, and her heart would race to the rhythm of the chains swinging freely around her as she stared him dead on, fiercely determined brown eyes meeting calm coal eyes.

The truth was...what she felt for him was far beyond hatred. It was an obsession. The two had shared this obsession from the moment their contrasting eyes had met across the hospital room over a decade before. Her obsession for him was far too powerful to comprehend or deal with, hence her misinterpreting it as hatred.

Now blood was on her hands...she'd killed for him. Killed because her own obsession of him overwhelmed her, because she ultimately feared her destiny with him and wished to avoid it.

The truth was...she loved him, even if she thought she also hated him, and she couldn't live without him.

* * *

2: Holding Out for a Hero - Bonnie Tyler

If Kirsty Cotton was anything, it was certainly no damsel in distress. She was perfectly capable of fighting her own battles, and needed no man to come galloping to her rescue on a dashing white steed.

She'd always been independent, and preferred it that way.

Yet, however capable she appeared to be in taking care of her own self, Kirsty had a rather dangerous knack of over estimating herself.

As her evil perverse Uncle Frank, dressed in her beloved father's skin, stalked her relentlessly around the old and creepy house years before, she had realised the enormity of the situation, and how desperate she was for Frank to speak his name through his own lips so that the pinheaded one could step in to save the day...and her.

How strange it had been to think of this ethereal creature as the hero of the piece, to hope he'd save her.

On the surface, the pinheaded Cenobite might not look like anyone's average hero with his fiercely blank stare, alabaster skin and scarred face adorned with glinting pins, but he'd certainly been hers on more than just one occasion.

It seemed ludicrous to think of him by such a term, but deep down she knew that, even though she didn't need protecting, her aloof Cenobitic Knight would defend her to the death, if need be.

She felt it like a fire in her blood.

* * *

3: If I Had You - Adam Lambert

For many years Xipe Totec had everything his dark heart could ever desire, being that he was the favoured son to the dark God of this Hellish underworld, with legions of loyal Cenobitic minions at his beck and call, and with the power to strike absolute terror into the hearts of the most deplorable of sinners.

But he had since grown weary, bored.

None of that appealed to him the same, not since he had clapped eyes on _her._..Kirsty Cotton.

His existence was lacking...his dark world empty. He needed someone to share it with. Someone dark, like him.

If he had her, then none of this power, his high status...it could never compete.

* * *

4: Kiss From a Rose - Seal

He'd been a Cenobite for nearly a century before he'd met Kirsty. He was merciless, cold, unfeeling and calculating. He'd had plenty of chances to manifest the same for her, yet when he was around her, she would temper the darkness that had utterly enveloped his soul so long before her birth.

He'd been weary, bored of his dark existence...then she came along and lit up his entire world.

For some incomprehensible reason, she had the ability to calm him and bring out the best in him. Whilst she ultimately grew darker with each exposure to him, he would grow more human...at least in thought.

Without realising it, Kirsty Cotton had become the light on the dark side of him.

* * *

5: Looking Glass - The Birthday Massacre

He'd been manipulating Kirsty from the moment he'd been reborn anew; manipulating her thoughts, making her doubt herself, forcing others around her to subconsciously fear her. He even succeeded in turning her insipid husband against her with subliminal doubting whispers, though it wasn't that complicated to do; the man was greedy beyond any human want.

But Xipe Totec was also greedy; though not for wealth, just for her. Unlike Trevor, he'd had rightful claim over Kirsty, long before the weak minded male had ever violated her flesh, and he wanted this one soul for himself. He was mad with desire, and she was special, but she was also stubborn and strong willed. It would take a colossal amount of time to break her soul and spirit so she would relent and join him.

It took years, but Xipe was an incredibly patient being.

He could sense her will, her spirit, breaking. Her soul being chipped away piece at a time.

He would cut so deep that her belief had fled her. She couldn't pretend around him no longer. Couldn't hide all of her desires, her weaknesses.

The next time he came for her, nothing was said, no action was took. He'd succeeded. Kirsty was broken, and not strong enough to resist his pull. Her eyes were wide open now.

Kirsty wanted to fight, but words failed her. She saw it coming, saw him coming...but she couldn't defend.

* * *

6: Monster - Lady Gaga

Kirsty was more than aware he was a monster. A monster that had seduced her, utterly shattered the glowing former light that was once her spirit over time.

Each time he smiled wanly at her she felt a little more of her heart break away. In time, she couldn't resist his devilish charms.

She suspected deep down that he was merely using her to sate his own lusts, but she didn't really care.

The Prince of Hell wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging her roughly to him, then mumbled something in her ear.

"Kirsty," he whispered languidly in his ethereal baritone voice. "I find your flesh to be exquisite."

Kirsty gazed into his onyx eyes, failing to break the stare. Those dark eyes glinted with possessiveness, a cunning smile weaving across his face. She really wished he wouldn't look at her like that.

His pale fingers freely tore at her clothing,, which she allowed without a murmur. Soon, their lips met, their tongues entwined not long afterwards...then their naked bodies enmeshed.

He truly was a monster in her bed.

She'd dreamt of him for a long time, dreamt of couplings with him so passionate she believed she'd die. So deep in her subconsciousness she wanted him, yet she always fought him. Till now. She'd allowed it in her weakened state, and she hated herself for it.

He was a monster, and he'd eaten her heart.

* * *

7: Set Me Free - Velvet Revolver

Admittedly, Xipe was a very locked up and contained creature, both figuratively and actually. All the anger and hurt that had built up from his painful last years as a human being had been repressed through eternity serving Hell, and he was indefinitely leashed to the Lament Configuration without a way out unless jaded humans summoned him.

But he'd had no memories of his humanity, of his tragic past, or his forced slavery for all this time. He believed himself to be a Hell creature from the very beginning of life itself, and had never been human...until _she_ had revealed the truth to him.

Kirsty Cotton had bravely confronted him, showing him evidence of his past life. She had thrust a photo into his hands, a photo of a human soldier...a photo of him as he had been before this life.

For the first time in eons, or it certainly felt like eons to him, he was free. His soul was set free, anger and hurt unleashed, thanks to this one delectable if brave human girl.

Now, years following on from that moment, from his death and rebirth, he longed for her to set him free once more...but not from his entrapment of lost human memories. Oh no, he would never forget the life he once had, and for that he'd be extremely thankful to Kirsty.

No. He wanted to be set free, to be unleashed from his bonds. He wanted her to unlock the schism between Hell and Earth so he could have her soul...and in return he would give her his own.

* * *

8: The Reason - Hoobastank

Hell was full of misery, regret and guilt, usually amongst the damned who'd tinkered with the LeMarchand's box. It was rare if one of Leviathan's creations ever felt it.

Even though vicious and merciless on the outside, the God's own favoured son had one lamentation which thrummed from deep within his own heart that still continued to beat despite his immortality as Hell's Lead Cenobite.

His human senses would spill into his darker consciousness, especially when he thought of _her_...Kirsty, _his_ Kirsty; her strong will and determination was the reason for his hesitance in taking her soul, of why he was weakened.

Kirsty showing him one simple vintage photograph had reminded him of the good man he once was a life time ago, and with a flood of old human memories came also a flood of pain, and the regret of his actions as this Hellish being he'd been transformed into. How very nearly close he'd been to taking Kirsty's soul apart piece by piece, and how very glad he chose to let her go.

Since this encounter which had ultimately resulted in his unforeseen but temporary death, Xipe was resurrected with a whole new outlook, a realisation. Kirsty is, and never was, not just any old human fodder; she was interesting, exciting, a worthwhile opponent, and he wanted to show her more than just simple pain...oh much more.

* * *

9: Haunted - Evanescence

The box lay untouched on her night-stand, and Kirsty sat upon her bed, her brown eyes watching it intently and completely ignorant of everything else which surrounded her. She may have been merely sitting there, but she felt as though she was running desperately from the clutches of an unseen pursuer.

A pursuer she knew all too well, she could hear _him_ speak her name, whisper long, lost words to her. His dark, cold, ethereal voice sending delicious shivers down her spine, which she revered and hated simultaneously. She knew he was watching her, even all the way from his own dimension. Always forever there, always _haunting_ her. Always _wanting_ her.

Saving her from those who were unworthy enough to touch her, raping her mind with erotic and painfully luscious visions of what could be their eternity together in Hell.

She willed herself to remain strong, but knew she was fighting a losing battle, for her heart not only fearing him...but was _loving_ him too.

* * *

10: Broken - Seether feat. Amy Lee

Kirsty was broken. There was no doubt about it. Xipe watched her as she stared out into nothing, silent tears streaming down her cheeks and mourning for her lost humanity.

It was one of those rare occasions where he was willed to her realm and was allowed to remain. She seemed so upset, and the human within him could not ignore the girl's pain.

He sat next to her stoically, showing no outward sign of emotion, but inside feeling awkwardness and helplessness in the pit of his belly as he watched her sob. Eventually, his leather-bound arm curled around her shaking shoulders and pulled her close to him. A pathetic attempt at comfort from the Angel of Suffering if ever there was one.

Despite the agony she was in, Kirsty registered just how strange this embrace seemed, but she knew nothing of the battle within _him_. The humanity in him ached to take her pain away, whereas the Cenobite he was moulded into decades ago wanted nothing more than to revel in it, to know it. To discover what it was that made her weep.

He couldn't help it. The Prince of Hell held her close, lightly kissing the top of her head, his coldly pale lips brushing against her brown and tangled corkscrew hair.

The human within him had won out, for once.

He brought her closer, longing to feel her in his arms. It was then Xipe realised, as Kirsty finally relaxed into his leather-scented embrace, they were both lonely, broken shadows.

* * *

 ** _The End..._**


End file.
